


Moondance

by uxiumin



Series: xiuchen oneshots [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, Lots of dancing, M/M, One Shot, Rituals, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: With their fingers intertwined, watching Minseok laughing with a gummy smile, Jongdae thinks that even if his country will have the Moon’s blessing for another year, there’s no one as blessed as himself right now.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuchen oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060688
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Moondance

A single ray of moonbeam crossed the distance between the argent satellite and the terrace atop of Solmane castle, landing precisely in the middle of the marble dance floor where Jongdae awaits. 

Jongdae has been waiting for this very moment more than anyone can tell. 

It started two years ago, Jongdae, the youngest prince of Solmane, watched how his older brother danced with the most ethereal person Jongdae ever laid eyes on. The Moon Prince. Unconsciously, that night Jongdae moved across the room at the rhythm of music, as if his feet were dancing with the Prince his older brother was holding in his arms. He followed both dancers, his heart wishing to be his older brother. The more they danced, the intense the wish. 

And now is finally his turn. He had to watch his brother dance that year and the next one, but this year he had finally reached the age requirement to dance at the Moondance during Winter Solstice, a ritual of great importance for both realms. Jongdae knows about his position and duties, he must make his family proud on his first time, but, of course, his biggest desire is to hold and dance with the Prince, to see those sharp eyes up close instead of from within the excited crowd.

Tonight he is half of the equation and not just a witness. And that makes him both excited and terrified. What if his years learning the Moondance were in vain? What if the Moonprince hates his face? What if he steps on the Moonprince or says something embarrassing? There are many possibilities, too many occasions to fuck up... but all of them vanish like ashes in the wind when he sees the Moonprince approaching. 

Going up the white marble stairs, guests start applauding as soon as the Moonprince reaches the terrace. The moonbeam right behind hasn't faded, granting him an even more eerie aura. Jongdae notices himself staring, but right before anyone can call him rude, he bows politely, receiving the same consideration from his homonymous.

With eyes locked, and his heart trembling for the upcoming closeness, Jongdae watches how his walking dream approaches him. Dressed in absolute white with a midnight blue cape embroidered with tons of little stars and moons sparkling in silver, Jongdae couldn't help himself but think how much his suit resembles a wedding one. That didn't help with his trembling knees at all.

"Good night, blessed by the Sun" - the Moonprince saluted Jongdae when they were at a reasonable distance. "Nice to meet you, my name is Minseok" 

"Good night, blessed by the Moon" - Jongdae isn't sure of how he managed to salute back. "Likewise, my name is Jongdae."

"I know" - Minseok smiled, and Jongdae wouldn't have been ready for such a smile in a century. "Last year your brother talked to me about you after our dance."

"He did?" - Jongdae asked, a little worried. "I hope he said good things about me..."

Minseok chuckled. Jongdae felt like going crazy. "He mentioned your tendency to be a little clumsy... but also mentioned how sweet you are. If I remember correctly he said that you'll be the perfect Moondance partner" 

If he could, Jongdae would like to suppress the blush spreading across his cheeks and ears. Even if those words had been said by his brother, the compliments came with Minseok's voice, and that felt like lightning landing directly on his heart. "I... I hope won't turn into a disappointment" 

"I'm sure you won't" - and with a little blink from his brown eyes, the Moonprince offered his hand to dance. 

Jongdae took his hand, unsure of how he managed to pull Minseok closer with that pair of sharp eyes staring at him. Both of his capes followed their movements as if in a trance, getting tangled, shining together under the blinding light of the moonbeam. The guests around them, whether from the Moon or Solmane clapped at the rhythm of the music, admiring how both royals danced and shared a burst of occasional private laughter. 

The guests around them, including both of their families, keep applauding, cheering, and chanting, everything keeps spinning for Jongdae when he hears Minseok:

“If you get dizzy try to focus on a steady point” 

Jongdae nods, unsure on how to use Minseok’s advice, when he notices that the steadiest and prettiest things on sight are in fact his partner’s eyes. Minseok chuckles once again at the realization.

“If my eyes help, I won’t take them away from you”

Oh, Jongdae felt like he could die right there. How is he supposed to keep dancing and leaping around the dancefloor with Minseok if he insists on keeping his perfect sharp eyes fixated on him? He might as well die right now and save himself the shame of stepping on the Moon Prince. 

Luckily for Jongdae, Minseok knows how to lead the dance, and the Solmane Prince just lets the other do. To everyone around watching them it looked like both princes weren't there. They weren't dancing for the Winter Solstice or their kingdoms, they were dancing in their own bubble, getting close to each other after every step, after every turn. 

The Moondance during the night of Winter Solstice is a ritual held to bless the land of Solmane, so their crops and people will be healthy for another year. With their fingers intertwined, watching Minseok laughing with a gummy smile, Jongdae thinks that even if his country will have the Moon’s blessing for another year, there’s no one as blessed as himself right now. 

Jongdae wonders if they could repeat this during Summer Solstice too.

**Author's Note:**

> I can stop writing sun/moon xiuchen stories, is just that I don't want to
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
